les embetement de fo
by suzume02
Summary: fo va avoir des probleme cette annee ses encor un shojo dsl pour se qui naime pas trop  ses un univer alternative


Fo était une jeune fille assez simple, elle vivait avec sa mère qui était assez fragile de santé. Mais bon ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus chier, c'est que le lendemain elle retournait en cour et il y avait certaines personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Mais aussi elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis, donc c'est sur cette bonne initiative qu'elle partit faire sa journée.

Le lendemain elle se leva de bonne heure, se prépara et partit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui était revenue assez tard de son travail, donc elle repartit en ce concentrant sur ce que sa journée, en espérant qu'elle ne croiserait pas la mauvaise personne. Tout en pensant à cela, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête et fit les grands yeux

Fo : Kan… Kanda ? Je suis désolée

Kanda : tu n'as pas changé, tu sais je ne mange toujours pas depuis l'année dernière

Fo : oui si tu le dis c'est que tu dois avoir raison

Kanda : allez viens Allen et Leenalee doivent nous attendre

Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Road et Tiky, deux racailles de la pire espèce, il trainait toujours ensemble et on n'en tirait jamais rien

Road : ah tien on retrouve encore c'est deux là ensemble

Kanda : qu'insinues-tu Road ?

Road : pendant les vacances ce serait-il passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Kanda : espèce de petite peste

Tiky : Road ça suffit ! Fo ne peut pas sortir avec cet abruti de Kanda car elle est a moi

Fo : encore cet espoir que tu as en vain

Tiky : eh oui ma chère mais je finirais par t'avoir

Fo passa son chemin accompagnait de Kanda, sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Lulubelle une fille que ne faisait jamais parlé d'elle. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher car elle n'était pas la dernière pour se battre. Car Fo en avait déjà fait les frais un jour, elle lui avait demandé un service contre un autre elle ne put lui rendre, Lulubelle était venue lui chercher sans s'expliquer et lui avait mis une gifle. Donc depuis ce jour Fo ne demandait plus rien à Lulubelle, même si elle s'entendait bien cela ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier d'elle. Tout en réfléchissant elle ne remarque pas que Kanda c'était arrêté, car il venait d'arriver à leur point de rendez vous, c'est au moment ou elle tapa dans quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois de la journée

Kanda : ma parole tu es dans les nuages aujourd'hui ?

Fo : oh désolé Leenalee je ne faisais pas attention

Leenalee : ce n'est pas grave

… : mais on c'est tous que tu as la tête ailleurs

Fo : Allen ce n'est pas drôle ce que tu dis là

Allen : je sais, mais c'est la vérité non ?

Leenalee : tu n'as pas finis Allen ?

Et la pour toute correction, elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête, ce qui le fit bouder

Leenalee : un vrai gamin, mais dites moi vous deux, c'est quoi qui vous as retardé autant ?

Kanda : des troubles faites comme d'habitude

Leenalee : ah bon d'accord, dit Fo il n'en a toujours après toi l'autre gus ?

Fo : j'avais pensé qu'avec le temps, il oublierait mais c'est là que je me trompais

Leenalee : s'il était un peu plus sérieux je l'aurais peut être dragué, mais là n'est pas la question

Et là ils se mirent à rire tout en continuant leur chemin, une fois arrivé devant leur lycée, ils virent leur classe de l'an passé se dirigeant vers eux

Allen : dit Lulubelle c'est qui notre professeur principal ?

Lulubelle : le même, c'est-à-dire Cross

Allen : oh non pas de chance pour moi, ah en plus c'est deux là n'ont pas encore été jeté d'ici ?

Lulubelle : à croire qu'ils ont une bonne étoile voilà tout

Kanda : ou de l'argent en poche je pense

Road : tiens on dirait qu'on parle de nous ou je me trompe ?

Allen : on aimerait bien évité de vous revoir

Tiky : ce n'est pas très sympa ça pour le chouchou

Allen : répète un peu pour voir !

… : silence vous deux ! Vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois

Leenalee : M. Cross !

Cross : oui c'est moi, mais bon on va y aller, suivez moi et en silence cette fois !

La ils suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la première salle de classe, une fois arrivé Fo se mit au fond comme d'habitude, mais Tiky n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule et il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en lui souriant

Fo : tu ne peux donc pas me lâcher ?

Tiky : un pari reste un pari

Fo : comment ça un pari ?

Tiky : Road m'a défié, en me disant que je n'étais pas capable de me taper la sage et gentille Fo

Là Fo lui mit une gifle, ce qui énerva le professeur et conduisit Fo tout droit au directeur

Directeur : en quel honneur je vois une élève le premier jour de l'année ?

Fo : à cause d'une gifle que j'ai donné monsieur

Directeur : eh bien quelques heures de colle vous ferons du bien

Là Fo sortit du bureau avec une envie de meurtre envers une certaine personne, puis là sur le chemin elle croisa Leenalee

Leenalee : alors le verdict ?

Fo : j'ai deux heures de colle mercredi, moi qui devais aider ma mère à son magasin, je suis fichu

Leenalee : le pire c'est que c'est Road a dit qu'elle allait tous faire pour t'accompagner

Fo : j'en n'ai rien à faire, tu savais que c'étais un pari entre ces deux là sur moi?

Leenalee : comment veux tu que je sache ce qui se passe dans leur tête à ces deux là ?

Fo : oui ce n'est pas faux, bon on doit y aller

Et la elles repartirent en direction des jardins, car les trois quart de leur cour se passaient ici, car eux leur spécialité été le jardinage. Donc une fois arrivé Road essaya d'attirer l'attention de Fo par tous les moyens, mais celle-ci l'ignora dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver

Road : regarde moi cette pimbêche, elle se croit forte !

Tiky : ou alors elle est vraiment en colère

Road : dit que lui as-tu dit au juste sur le pari ?

Tiky : juste qu'on n'a fait un pari sur sa tête

Road : bon c'est bon alors, mais dit moi tu le fais toujours ?

Tiky : non ça ne me tente plus vraiment

Road : tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

Là Road se dirigea vers Fo

Road : tu as de la chance ma mignonne, car Tiky laisse tombé, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait

Cross : Road ça suffit maintenant ! Retournez à votre place !

Road retourna à sa place et Fo quand à elle retrouva le sourire pour un temps car leur cour fut finit et qu'ils enchainèrent sur le technologie avec un professeur assez fou, qui n'était que le frère de Leenalee et que celle-ci avait du mal à ne pas lui répéter plusieurs fois de la laisser tranquille ou elle répondait plus d'elle. Mais ce professeur à était particulier car non seulement il leur demandait de faire des exposés, mais en plus c'était par équipe, mais le pire pour cette année c'était qu'ils se mirent d'accord avec le professeur de culture.

Komui : bon voilà les groupes sont Allen et Leenalee qui passeront les premiers, ensuite Kanda et Lulubelle se sera vous les suivant, après Loufa et Road et pour finir Fo et Tiky, pour les autres vous aurez les détails plus tard, donc vous donnera les listes de votre exposé

Le cours se termina et Fo voulu s'éclipsée mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Tiky

Tiky : Tu sais tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'esquiver tout le temps puisqu'on travail ensemble

Fo : j'en sais rien je n'ai pas très envie de travailler avec toi, je vais allée voir

Tiky : tu ne vas pas le faire quand même ?

Mais Fo ne l'entendait déjà plus, elle était déjà partit vers le bureau de leur professeur, une fois arrivé

Fo : j'ai besoin de vous parler

Komui : oui que veux tu Fo ?

Fo : voilà vous m'avez mise ave Tiky, mais c'est qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien en ce moment, je voudrais savoir si je ne pourrais pas travailler toute seule ?

Komui : je suis désolé Fo, mais les groupes on était décidé il y a bien longtemps

Fo : merci ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais

Elle partit en direction des ses amis

Leenalee : alors il t'a dis quoi au juste ?

Fo : je suis tout simplement obligée de continuer

Leenalee : tu ne veux pas que je lui parle ?

Fo : non ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui me reste à espérer c'est que cet exposé ne soit pas trop long

Leenalee : tu sais tu en n'a pour un bout de temps, tu es la dernière à passer, donc je pense que ce sera long

Fo : je vais allée demander à

Leenalee : je vais venir avec toi

Elles partirent en direction des bureaux avec la ferme intention de prendre leur sujet et surtout de demander pour combien de temps elle en aurait, une fois arrivé elles trouvèrent leurs professeurs tous les deux réunis

Fo : excusez moi monsieur Cross, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez nous donner nos sujets d'exposé pour que l'on puisse commencer des ce week-end

Cross : oui pourquoi pas, bon Leenalee et Allen c'est sur l'énergie, Fo et Tiky c'est sur la nature

Fo : comment ça la nature ? C'est vague

Cross : à toi de me le définir et maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mais on n'a autre chose à faire et n'oubliait pas de faire part de vos sujets à vos camarades merci

Elles repartirent en chemin et Fo quitta Leenalee pour aller donner une copie de leur exposé à Tiky et comme elle le pensait il était toujours au même endroit avec la même personne

Road : ah mais qui voilà, notre chère Fo, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

Fo : rien de particulier, tiens Tiky c'est pour toi

Tiky : ah une lettre d'amour ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

Fo : ne te méprend pas, c'est juste le thème de notre exposé

Tiky : tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sympa non ?

Fo : là à mon avis tu rêves, bon ce week-end soit à l'heure au moins, sinon je te tues c'est compris ?

Tiky : à l'heure ? Mais pour quoi faire et ou ?

Fo : il faut tout te dire ? Il faut bien le faire à deux cet exposé, alors je te propose de le faire chez moi

Tiky : eh bien quel changement de situation, je vais enfin rencontrer ma belle famille, ta mère aime les fleurs au moins ?

Fo : laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! Tu viendras ou pas ? Que je la prévienne

Tiky : ok pas de soucis, mais ne t'énerve pas

Fo partit avec dans l'idée qu'elle avait peut être fait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie en l'invitant chez elle. Mais bon ilaurait bien fallu l'inviter car il ne pouvait pas faire leur exposé en coup de vent. Mais comme elle ne regardait pas ou elle allait elle cogna encore dans une personne, mais ce coup ci elle tomba sur les fesses. Quand elle vit une main se tendre elle se releva et vit que c'était Kanda qu'il l'avait aidé

Fo : merci, je suis vraiment désolé

Kanda : on va fini par croire que le fait exprès de me tomber dessus

Fo : oh non ne crois pas ça

Kanda : mais je plaisante tu le sais pourtant

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que Tiky les avait vu et que celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait une onde de jalousie l'envahir. Mais une chose était sur, Fo était à lui et que si Kanda avait l'intention de lui, il serait capable d'en venir aux mains.

Road : bon tu viens ? On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne passes ton week-end enfermé

Tiky : oui j'arrive, pas besoin d'hurler tu sais

Ils partirent, pendant ce temps là Fo rentra chez elle

Mère : c'est toi Fo ?

Fo : oui c'est moi, désolé d'être en retard

Mère : ce n'est rien, tu viens le manger est prêt

Fo : tu aurais pu m'attendre, je l'aurais fait

Mère : tus sais Fo j'ai peux être la santé fragile, mais je ne suis pas en sucre, donc je peux me débrouiller toute seule pour les petite tâche à réaliser dans une maison

Fo : si tu le dis, ah au faite demain je reste à la maison, j'ai un exposé avec un camarade de classe à faire, cela ne te gène pas ?

Mère : non ça ne me gène pas, je ne serais pas là de l'après midi, je dois allez chez des amies, mais dit moi c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Fo : c'est avec un garçon qu'il mon dit

Mère : c'est Allen ou Kanda ?

Fo : ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est quelqu'un d'autre

Mère : eh bien j'espère qu'il et mignon au moins, pour que te l'es invitée sans que je le connaisse

Fo : même pas, je l'ai invité car je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule chez lui, car il y a une personne que je n'aime pas beaucoup là bas et si c'est moi qui y va je la croiserais surement

Mère : bon c'est d'accord, allons manger

Fo et sa mère partirent manger. Le lendemain matin Fo se réveilla, elle regarda son réveil et sauta en vas de son lit, il ne pouvait pas être si tard ? Comment sa faisait-il que son réveille n'ai pas sonné ? Il allait être onze heures et elle n'avait encore rien fait, mais le pire d'entre tout c'est qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure Tiky allait arriver. Une fois qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle entendit des voies, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas être déjà là ou alors il était plus que ponctuel. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour arriver au salon

Mère : tiens ma chérie, regarde ton ami est là

Fo : tu es arrivé à quelle heure ?

Mère : ne soit pas grossière Fo, il est arrivé à dix heures, mais je lui ai dit que tu dormais, il a voulu repartir mais c'est moi qui l'ai invité à rester, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi beau

Fo : maman ! Veux-tu bien arrêter

Tiky : ce n'est rien, c'est gentil de dire ça madame

Fo : bon maman on te laisse, Tiky tu viens on n'a du pain sur la planche

Tiky : je te suis, madame bonne journée

Là il la suivit au premier étage dans sa chambre où elle avait rangé tout pour qu'il puisse travailler en toute tranquillité, une fois installé

Tiky : elle est drôlement sympa ta mère

Fo : attend, tu ne diras plus cela quand elle sera venu trois à quatre fois pour rien

Fo n'avait pas mentit, sa mère vint les voir au moins une dizaine de fois pour leur apporter des boissons ou alors pour voir s'ils s'en sortaient bien, ce qui commença à énerver Fo. Heureusement que midi approché, ce qui permis à Fo de devancer sa mère en emmenant Tiky à la cuisine

Mère : ah ma chérie tu es déjà descendu ? J'allais justement t'appeler, vous avez bien avancé au moins ?

Fo : oui on n'a bien avancé, bon on mange ?

Et ils se mirent à table

Tiky : j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas au moins

Mère : pas le moins du monde, n'est ce pas Fo ?

Fo : c'est toi qui décide maman

La elle se replongea dans son assiette, une fois terminé, celle-ci monta directement à l'étage, laissant Tiky en compagnie de sa mère

Mère : vous savez elle n'est pas beaucoup causante ma petite Fo, c'est normal avec un père qui n'était jamais là et une mère dont elle doit s'occuper et depuis que son père est partit, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même, elle n'a pas encore eu de petit ami, que des amies

Tiky : vous savez que je connais un tas de monde qui n'on encore pas eu de petit ami

Mère : je n'en doute pas, mais ce ne doit pas être votre cas, beau comme vous l'êtes

Tiky : vous avez raison madame

Mère : je vous demande juste une chose, c'est de ne pas faire souffrir ma chère fille, c'est tout ce qui me reste malgré que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider

Fo : maman qu'as-tu encore racontée ?

Mère : mais rien du tout, que vas-tu chercher encore ?

Fo : si tu le dit, bon Tiky tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ici à écouter ma mère te raconter sa vie ?

Tiky : bon et bien madame se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer

Mère : comme Fo m'a dit que vous deviez faire un exposé ensemble, on sera amené à se revoir souvent

Tiky et Fo partirent vers les musés qui parlé de leur projet, mais il n'était pas encore rentré dans le musé que Loufa et Road les rejoignirent

Road : tiens tiens, mais qui voila, notre joli petit couple, alors Tiky tu as quand même réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus à ce que je vois

Fo : bon je vais vous laisser, je vais chercher ce qui m'intéresse

Loufa : je te suis

Elles partirent en direction des salles de la nature

Fo : dit Loufa, toi et Road vous étudiez quoi ?

Loufa : on n'est tombé sur l'eau et ce qu'elle produit sur la nature, du moins j'essaye de faire travailler Road mais elle est intenable, en tout cas je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de Tiky, elle ne fait qu'en parler, j'ai eu le malheur de dire un truc sur lui et elle serait cap de m'arracher les yeux

Fo : eh bien elle peut l'avoir non ?

Loufa : je ne pense pas, d'après elle il ne la voit pas, il la considère que comme sa petite sœur

Fo : elle n'a qu'à lui dire non ? Bon on continu ?

Elles continuèrent leur chemin tout en prenant des notes et dès qu'elles finirent elles partirent rejoindre leurs camarades qui n'était autre que devant le musé sur un banc

Fo : tout c'est bien passé, vous ne vous êtes pas trop fatigué j'espère ?

Road : non sa va, bon Loufa on n'y va, j'espère que tu as pris tes maudites note

Loufa : oui c'est bon, on peut y aller

Elles partirent, pendant ce temps là du côté de Tiky et FO le calme plat, quand Tiky le rompu

Tiky : sa te dirait de venir faire l'exposé demain chez moi ?

Fo : non pas vraiment

Tiky : mais dit moi au moins ce qui te fais hésiter ?

Fo : écoute je n'ai pas très envie de m'immiscer dans ta vie et à celle de Road alors c'est non

Tiky : car tu crois que Road et moi vivons ensemble ?

Fo : je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est ta vie privée

Tiky : bon eh bien tu peux venir alors, car je vis seul dans mon propre appartement, vers dix heures sa te va ?

Fo : fait comme tu veux, je m'en fiche

Elle rentra chez elle, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse séduire pas Tiky, elle ne voulait et n'aurait jamais de petit-ami. C'est elle qui en n'avait décidé ainsi le jour que son père était partit sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Mère : Fo c'est bien toi ?

Fo : oui maman c'est moi, je suis rentrée, sa va toi ?

Mère : oui très bien, mais dit moi ou et passé ton ami avec qui tu as passé la journée ?

Fo : il est rentré chez lui et pour demain se sera moi qui ira chez lui, mais si cela te gène je n'irais pas

Mère : mais si tu peux y aller, je suis chez ta grand-mère demain et toute la journée

Fo : bon j'ai compris, amuse toi bien alors

Pour Fo ça avait été le coup de grâce, elle qui avait espéré que sa mère lui interdise d'y aller, mais ç avait été tout le contraire, elle insistait même à y aller. Même sa propre mère désirait qu'elle côtois du monde et c'est sur cette constatation que Fo partit se coucher. Elle savait que demain allait être une rude journée

Mère : Fo allait lève toi ou tu vas être en retard

En entendant le dernier mot de sa mère, Fo se leva en sursautant et regarda l'heure, il était dix heures, elle allait se faire passer un savon, elle était déjà en retard. Mais pourquoi elle ne se réveillait donc jamais ? Avec ce maudit réveil, puisque c'était ainsi elle attrapa le réveil et le balança au travers de la pièce où il alla se fracasser contre le mur

Mère : eh bien au moins on sait que tu ne te lèveras plus avec se réveil là, bon dépêche toi quand même

Elle sauta au pied de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se lava, puis se changea en quinze minutes. Elle descendit les escaliers puis sortit en trombe, elle eu juste le temps de voir sa mère lui faire un signe. Une fois dehors elle vit que Tiky ne lui avait pas donné son adresse, comment allait-elle retrouver quelqu'un dans une si grande ville ? Mais bon elle se dit qu'elle finirait par trouver. Il fallait dire qu'il habitait dans un appartement et elle savait que malgré que cette ville soit grande, il n'y avait qu'un seul quartier contenant des immeubles. Donc elle s'y dirigea, une fois arrivé elle regarda sa montre, elle avait perdu une heure trente et donc elle entra dans le quartier où elle remarqua une bande de jeunes, elle se dirigea vers eux

Fo : excusez-moi, mais connaissez-vous Tiky ?

Jeune un : eh bien il y va pas de main morte le Tiky, elle est plus mignonne que Road en tout cas

Jeune deux : arrêter ! Vous savez bien ce que nous fera Road si jamais elle nous entend

Fo : bon ce n'est rien je vais me débrouiller toute seule

Elle commença à tourner les talons que le premier jeune se mit à hurler le nom de Tiky, celui-ci sortit une serviette sur les cheveux

Tiky : que me veux-tu Bak chan

Bac chan : la petite dame veut te voir

Il baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux de Fo qui en disait long sur sa tenue, il était torse nu sur son balcon les cheveux mouillés

Tiky : monte Fo, c'est la première au cinquième étage

Fo : bon d'accord j'arrive

Bak chan : bonne chance Tiky, elle est très mignonne

Tiky ne releva pas la remarque et rentra chez lui tandis que Fo montait les escaliers, une fois arrivé elle faillit rentrer dans Road

Road : eh bien tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas

Fo : si si excuse-moi Road, tu es sortis si soudainement

Road : c'et Tiky qui m'a demandé de partir comme si le fait que tu sois là le dérange, moi pas

Fo : bon écoute, tu diras à Tiky que pour l'exposé on verra ça plus tard, je ne tiens pas à ce que votre relation en soit touchée, bon je te laisse

Elle redescendit l'escalier et retourna chez elle, comme le lui avait dit sa mère, elle n'était pas là, elle posa donc ses affaires puis se posta devant la télévision avec l'intention de regarder quelque chose mais elle ne put pas, l'image de Tiky torse nu lui revenait en tête. Elle décida de se plonger dans leur exposé, ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, la seule personne à sonner été sa mère quand elle oubliait ses clés. Là c'était différent, sa mère était chez son amie donc elle ne pouvait pas sonner à la porte, pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant-elle.

Fo : T…Tiky ? Mais que fais tu là, j'ai dit à Road

Tiky : je m'en tape de ce que tu as dit à Road, ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu es partie sans rien me dire à moi ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ça

Fo : écoute je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, alors merci mais je ne veux pas être au milieu de tout ça tu m'as bien comprise Tiky ?

Tiky : mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Fo : Road est amoureuse de toi mais tu ne le vois pas

Tiky : ça je le sais mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'entre elle et moi il ne se passerait jamais rien car je la compare à ma petite sœur et je crois qu'elle ne le supporte pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle essaye de détourner toutes les filles qui m'approche

Fo : si tu veux, mais n'empêche je ne serais pas celle qui brisera cette soi disant amitié

Tiky : je veux bien en parler mais pas dehors tu veux ?

Fo laissa entrer Tiky et l'emmena au salon, une fois installé elle lui servit de quoi se rafraichir et se mit en face de lui

Fo : de quoi de plus veux-tu t'entretenir au sujet de toi et de cette chère Road ?

Tiky : d'abord il n'y à rien entre nous car je n'en veux que comme une amie et c'est elle qui s'accroche

Fo : tu sais je ne suis pas une conseillère en amour

Tiky : ça te va bien à toi de dire ça, toi qui n'as jamais eu de petit-ami dans ta vie

Fo : à ça ce n'est pas très sympa de me dire ça, surtout que je t'accueille les bras ouvert chez moi

Tiky : et alors ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi, tu n'as pas de cœur, tu en n'as que pour ceux dont tu connais l'existence, depuis l'enfance les autres tu les piétine comme si de rien n'était

Fo : tu peux parler, toi et Road qui n'arrêtaient pas de me traquer comme des bêtes, en plus si on repense à ça, c'est qui qui à fait un pari sur ma tête ? Hein et bien je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire, je te raccompagne à la sortie

Ils se levèrent et Tiky prit ses affaires, tandis que Fo se dirigeait déjà vers la porte avec un papier en main qu'elle lui tendit

Tiky : c'est quoi ça au juste ?

Fo : c'est un exemplaire de notre exposé puisque je pense que l'on ne se verra plus, alors tiens

Quand il voulut lui prendre les papiers des mains, leurs doigts se touchèrent et Fo lâcha tout

Fo : je suis vraiment désolé, je vais ramasser

Elle voulut se pencher pour ramasser les feuilles éparpillées au sol, lorsque Tiky la prit dans ses bras puis mis sa tête contre ses cheveux

Fo : mais qu'est ce que tu fais Tiky ?

Tiky : je fais ce que j'aurais du faire il y à longtemps, tu me rends fou et je vais finir pas ne plus me contrôler du tout en ta présence

Fo : ne dit donc pas de bêtise tu veux

Pour toute réponse il s'empara de ses lèvres, au début elle voulut se débattre, mais peu de temps après elle d'eu s'accrocher à ses larges épaules, car ses jambes ne la tenait plus. Puis elle finit par répondre à son baiser avec une ardeur insoupçonnée.

Tiky : eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça

Fo : je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du en faire autant

Tiky : chut, ne dit donc pas de bêtise, ça me fait plaisir que tu me prouves ton amour de cette manière, j'en suis honoré

Fo : attend ! Question amour je ne suis pas callé

Tiky : je le sais, pour cela je veux bien te le montrer si tu veux bien sortir avec moi

Fo : j'en sais rien tu vois avant toi je n'ai jamais eu personne et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre

Tiky : mais non, tu sais sa s'apprend tout seul, c'est comme faire du vélo tu verras

Fo : on parle de sentiment là pas de vélo

Tiky : oui je sais mais je te le promets que je ne te ne te ferais pas souffrir comme ton père là fait et je te promets aussi de respecter la promesse faites à ta mère l'autre jour

Fo : quelle promesse as-tu faites à ma mère Tiky ?

Tiky : c'est simple je lui ai promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir et je compte bien la tenir

Fo : ma mère et incroyable, mais bon je veux bien essayer pour voir où cela nous mènera, mais à une condition

Tiky : vas-y je t'écoute

Fo : c'est que tu reprennes tes cours sérieusement, même si Road essaye de te détourner du droit chemin

Tiky : très bien je vais essayer, mais toi de ton côté il va falloir que tu le dises à tes amis et surtout à Kanda que je vois souvent avec toi

Fo : serait tu jaloux par hasard ou je rêve ?

Tiky : pas jaloux je dirais possessif

Fo : je leur dirais sans faute je te le promets

Pour sceller leur promesse, ils s'embrassèrent avec un baiser tellement passionnant qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la mère de Fo qui était rentrée de sa journée

Mère : eh bien je vois que l'on n'a quelque chose à fêter ici

Fo : eh oui maman tu as raison

Là ils se mirent à rire et à penser à leur futur à deux

Fin


End file.
